Why Oh Why Do You Like Honey?
by weeping-angel-2spooky
Summary: Ever wonder why Winnie the Pooh loves honey so much


The Reason Behind Winnie the Pooh

And

Why He LOVES Honey so Much

_Preface:_

_Winnie the Pooh_ is a favorite childhood storybook. It tells the tale of a bear living in the _100 Aker Wood_ with his friends. But there is one unique thing about this bear Pooh; he is in love with honey! Now all things will be revealed as I tell you why Winnie the Pooh loves Honey so much.

It was a nice warm summer day, and Winnie the Pooh was in his tree house packing his bags. Tigger had invited Piglet, Rabbit, and Pooh to come and stay with him at his vacation summer villa. They had quickly agreed when they heard that Owl, Kanga and Roo would also be joining them. There was a knock on the door and Pooh found Piglet there waiting for him. Piglet was dragging a suitcase behind him,

"Ready Pooh?" Piglet asked,

"Coming," Pooh called chuckling to himself.

Closing his own suitcase Pooh went to join Piglet outside. Together they climbed onto Pooh's _Jeep,_ and they drove away.

"Turn right," Piglet yelled, looking at his iPhone, which displayed a GPS unit. Pooh gave the wheel a sharp turn.

"_STOP,_" Piglet yelled, dropping the iPhone.

Pooh slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. Pooh, and Piglet starred up in wonder at the complex.

"You made it!" exclaimed Rabbit running down the stairs.

Pooh, and Piglet nodded, too stunned to say anything.

"Well come on then, we don't want to be late," Rabbit said beckoning them forward. Pooh and Piglet followed, and climbed on board Rabbit's private jet. They said sat to stunned to say anything.

They looked out of the windows of Rabbit's private jet. Just ahead of them they could see Tigger's Villa. Tigger's vacation villa was on Christopher Robin's private island of Honopolis. There Eeyore tended to the factories that produce the best honey in the world.

"I can't wait to look around," Rabbit said excitedly jumping up and down,

Pooh and Piglet both nodded their agreement. They starred up in wonder at the Island. It was a lush tropical paradise. Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted as they heard the roar of a powerful engine from behind them. The three of them turned around, just in time to see Owl's yacht come into harbor.

"I heard Owl got very rich from is teachings and bookshop industry," Piglet said,

"I guess it is true then," Pooh said recovering from his shock.

Rabbit, Piglet and Pooh walked down to meet Owl. When they got there they saw that Kanga and Roo had also came with him. They all exchanged cordial greeting before beginning the walk to Tigger's house. The walk up was tiring, but they enjoyed it all the same. Half way up they had bumped into Christopher Robin and he had joined them in their trek up the hill.

"Later we must show them the factories," Tigger said looking towards Eeyore,

Tigger had met up with his guests at his house. They now sat together in his living room wondering what they should do.

"I want to try surfing," Roo said,

"No!" said Kanga, "You are much to young to do such a dangerous thing."  
"But mom,"

"I said no,"

"But…"

"Oh come on Kanga, just a quick one," Tigger said pouting,

"Hey all even go too, and I promise to keep an eye on him," Pooh put in,

"I'm not sure," Kanga said looking from one face to another,

"PLEASE," came a chorus of reply,"

Kanga smiled, "Fine," she said finally giving in.

Later that day Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Roo walked down to the beach. Together they wadded out into the waves.

"I bet I can catch more waves then you can," Tigger boasted,

"No way!" exclaimed Roo,

"Game on,"

"Yeah,"

"Guy," Pooh said, "We promised Kanga we would make sure Roo didn't get hurt,"  
Pooh was promptly ignored. Thankfully, nobody got hurt that day.

~The next Day~

Now everybody knows that Pooh is a curious bear. And this story is no different. It was a miserable rainy day, and everybody was stuck inside the house. Everyone had found something to occupy them with that is everyone except Winnie the Pooh. So Winnie the Pooh decided to take a look around the house. He walked down several hallways and opened many doors, but nothing seemed to peak his interest. Just as Pooh was about to give up hope he rounded the corner and came face to face with a big steel door. Looking back on it Pooh should have had the sense not to open it but of course at the time, he didn't. Pooh reached out and touched one soft, furry paw to the door. The door was cold to his touch and he quickly withdrew his hand. He starred at the door for a while, finally curiosity won over him and he reached out and opened the door.

"Hello," Pooh said,

His echo resounded back. He tentatively stepped inside. A skylight window in the ceiling only dimly lighted the room. Pooh cast his eyes around the room. They came to rest on what looked like an enormous pot. Curious Pooh approached it. Before he could reach it, Winnie the Pooh stubbed his toe on something hard. Pooh clutched his foot in pain, and hopped around in circles. He fell backwards and landed on a step. Confused, Pooh stood up and peered into the darkness. There, he saw a stairway leading up towards the ceiling. Cautiously Pooh ascended the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a metal walkway. A delicious, overpowering smell lured Pooh over towards the enormous pot. Upon reaching the pot, Pooh was quite exhausted. He leaned against the railings, to support him. Pooh stared down into the pot. A wonderful smell wafted up from it. Pooh started leaning closer and closer to the pot. Suddenly he slipped. Winnie the Pooh went flying through the air and landed in the pot. Pooh found himself in the middle of a big sticking mess. And he now knew what was in the pot: Honey.

Later that day Tigger found Pooh at the bottom of the pot. Winnie the Pooh had eaten the pots entire contents of honey. And from then on Pooh's favorite thing to eat has been honey.

And that is why Winnie the Pooh LOVES honey so much!


End file.
